Found (Re-witten)
by BloomCullenInfinity
Summary: Bloom and the winx go to earth, in disguise. The specialists come looking for them also in disguises. One word- Drama


Hi Readers this is my second fanfic ever so there may be mistakes. Anyways…. to the story! On second thought, I would really appreciate it if you gave me reviews because I need some constructive criticism, please tell me what I can do to improve. Thank you everybody.

Hey there, a few special shout-outs to RUBY GEMS, Goddragonking, Poker 677, and Musa Tecna best friend. Anyways, I am so thankful for the people who reviewed because if it was not for them I would not be re-writing this. Now, to the story!

(Disguise Name Key) Ps- They all start with the same letter.

Bloom- Bella

Stella- Star

Musa- Melody

Flora- Faith

Tecna- Tara

Aisha- Alyssa

Sky- Seth

Brandon- Blake

Riven- Rider

Helia- Hugo

Timmy- Tyler

Nabu- Neil

 **Bloom's POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

Oh... My... God… I am so nervous for school, we are on earth, we are attending high school here for now, my old one. Hopefully Mitzi is gone, but I'm pretty sure not. We needed to get away from everyone else. Everyone depended on us to solve their problems and we couldn't stand it. We are in gardenia. Me and the Winx are in disguises so that if anyone knew us, or actually me they wouldn't know it was me. We changed our names, hair, eyes and skin color, we look extremely different.

My disguise name is Bella, I have my hair in blonde curls up to my back, my eyes are a light shade of blue, my skin color is a light tan.

Stella's is Star, she has wavy brown hair up to her the middle of her back and light green shade of green, her skin color is a little pale.

Musa's is Melody, she has strait magenta hair that's till her waist and a sparkly pair of violet blackish eyes, her skin color becomes pretty tan.

Flora's is Faith, she has waist length blue midnight colored hair and a pair of glittering bright dark greyish blueish eyes, her skin becomes paler.

Tecna's is Tara, she has a light shade of orange and blonde colored hair with a pair light hazel colored eyes, her skin stays the same.

Aisha's is Alyssa, she has about the same shade of hair like Nabu, and a pair of glittering violet eyes, her skin color becomes lighter.

We all had our boyfriend's hair and eye color, we fought with them before we got here and now I am starting to regret it, I hope everything is all right. I really hope they forgive us but now we left and I'm not sure anymore, at least for me and sky, the others will be ok.

 **IN MAGIX, SKY'S POV**

Me, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, and Nabu are in Miss. F's office, she and Headmaster Saladin have a mission for us specialists. I was thinking about Bloom. We have not talked to each other for a few days, and the last time we spoke, we fought. I was sure that the guys were also thinking about their girlfriends.

"Guys" Miss. F says, bringing all of us out of thoughts. "We have a mission for you, there are 6 girls on earth, precisely Gardenia, they attend Gardenia High. They have strong powers, but they don't know that. You have to bring them back to the magical dimension before the do any damage, they are very powerful, you must bring them back to Magix at once."

"What do they look like?" I asked. Miss F opened one of her drawers and pulled out 6 sheets of paper, she handed one to each of us. (AN: they are the Winx in disguise, Miss. F and Saladin know what they did because they asked them before they left.) She handed us the photos of the girls. I got a girl that has blond hair in curls with blue eyes. (AN: They all got their girlfriends in disguise.)

She gave us each a device, they were for teleporting us to and from earth. We would have to go in disguises though, I honestly don't know why.

My name is going to be Seth, Brandon's name is going to be Blake, Riven's name is going to be Rider, Helia's name is going to be Hugo, Timmy's name is going to be Tyler and Nabu's name is going to be Neil.

I had red hair and turquoise eyes, just like bloom, all the other guys looked like their girlfriend's too.

 **Gardenia High (Sky's POV)**

Wow… so this is the place where bloom use to go to school. She never told me that it was this big, then again… she never really told us about anything about her living here. Her friends, her life, her EX-FIANCE, she never even mentioned him, apparently, his name is Andy. Wow… I didn't know a lot about her. I still get soooo mad when anybody talks about him. I am so worried about Bloom because we fought right before I had to come on this mission and I still haven't made it up to her. I really hope she isn't too mad at me. Anyways, today is our first day of normal high school, I hope it isn't too different than what I thought it would be.

Gardenia High (Bloom's POV)

Today there are going to be 6 new boys at school, I wonder who they are, they are in my next class so I'll find out soon enough. I hope that they are not like those other kids that used to be big bullies and think that the rule the school, they got expelled a few days later though, so yeah… whatevs.

Class is so boring, especially since we are doing the exact same thing right before I left Gardenia.

"Everybody to the auditorium now" came the principle's voice through the speakers. Finally, something interesting Everything in the auditorium was the same as when I had last seen it. As we chose our seats, the principle walked on to the stage.

"Hello everybody," she said "Today I have some exiting news. I have got some invites for 12 students to go to a Victoria's Secret modeling show tomorrow. They will show the 5 latest Victoria Secret stars and the most popular stars of the last few years. Unfortunately, 2 of our old stars will not be able to make it, Anna is one and Bloom Domino is the other. Here is a ball and whatever 12 names I pick out first will be allowed to go. OK so the 12 people are... Bella, Star, Melody, Faith, Tara, Alyssa, Seth, Blake, Rider, Hugo, Tyler, and Neil."

OOOOOOOOOO…MMMMMM…GGGGGGGGGG

Why the hell did she have to pick out our names. And, why the hell did have to mention my name. Luckily, Sky and the specialists don't know. Hopefully the girls were not listening, but you know my wonderful luck, they just happened to be listening at that time, so…

"What the heck Bloom, you were a model and you didn't tell us." Stella whisper-shouted in my ear. "You are so going to get it from us tonight." With that, she turned around and didn't talk to me until we got to the dorms after class…


End file.
